


I Smeel Chees

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Cheese, Come Inflation, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Facials, Fisting, Food Sex, M/M, Oviposition, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, cheese fluid and curds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Saturn feels the effects of some toxins and has an unusual dream about rats and cheese, and while the rat does get the cheese. He would have never had thought of this way ever.





	1. I Smeel Chees

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic in the same universe as[ "let them eat cake"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857606/chapters/31876206)
> 
> non serious
> 
> yes the cheese has tentacles

Having dragged Saturn across the dusty land to the nearby inn hadn’t been much of an issue initially. The real problem had been Saturn just passing out mid fight, they’d found another secret bunker to loot, and after pillaging it and fighting their way out. He’d just toppled over, there had been the odd complaints of being to hot but that was hard to give much of a worry when they were in a hot ass desert.

They had snacked on a few of the food items they had found underground. Only after checking to make sure they weren’t eating a shit ton of rads. Had to cover the bases of course, and gastrointestinal radiation poisoning wasn’t the way to go according to Saturn, who had indicated he’d rather be vaporized by a nuclear blast. Not exactly a cheery topic to talk about while eating the food.

Had it been the pink slime? Charley wasn’t to sure, at this point all he really knew was Saturn was sick. Charley carefully dabbed a bit of the raggedy washcloth over Saturn’s head Watching the other shake in the throes of a fevered dream. He’d woken the other once for water but Saturn had spoken gibberish, it had sounded like another language. Probably a dead one, he’d fought the cup of water lost, gotten wet and Charley let him go back to bed.

Frustrated at the whole thing Charley sat on the chair and opened the bag of loot. He’d have to make himself feel better with a few snack cakes it seemed. Instead of the promised blow jobs, it was a bummer. Though not having his dick bitten off by a half mad gibbering Saturn was ideal, this was fine. If he repeated that enough times Charley thought to himself maybe it would be fine.

-

Saturn was scurrying around some pipes on the prydwen, or what he assumed was the prydwen having no clue as to where he actually was. He had been in the desert with Charley romping around with his favorite twink. Looting things and feeding charley snack cakes between a successful and filling life. Or so he’d like to think.

He was very warm, agitatingly so and it felt as if his body was drifting off without him. He didn’t like it sor he continued running as it made the drifting feeling less cognizant. He’d must have gotten hit with some toxin or something this dream was very loopy. He passed by some reflective metal and spied his form of the common rat.

He was a rat okay, not the oddest thing. He was pretty sure waking up two hundred ish years in the future still wins over mysteriously becoming a rat. He admired his rat body, i guess it was pretty it got the ratty things done so no complaining. He groomed himself it felt good, so maybe he spent a little more time on grooming than he should have.

Climbing up the pipe he stopped at the canteen and sniffed around at the air vent, merely curious at what was going on. With no desire to show himself and start that bag of issues. He did smell something divine though. Hints of salt, musky, unctuous! Oh it was a divine smell. Saturn sniffed a bit more it wasn’t super string but as he scampered down the vent it got stronger.

“I smell cheese!”  
It had to be nothing else would smell this good to a rat. Or so Saturn thought, following the scent that now had slightly nutty undertones. It was getting stronger that was for sure and the prydwen groaned as he continued on his quest.

The normal sounds of the ship though it sounded more like complaints and rustling, but he shrugged it off thinking it may be the over sensitive rat ears. The cheese aroma was now more pungent as he slipped out of the vent and crawled into the room. Smelling like old socks and garlic, it still made his ratty mouth salivate.

Running from the couch to the desk Saturn made the discovery that the cheese smell saturated this room. The room that was elder Maxson’s figures that the big cheese would smell like cheese. He often did when he decided to forgo showering, not that it was much of a thing. Sometimes rebuilding the new world you didn’t have time to bath according to Charley. 

Didn’t help that Maxson would still smell of cheese sometimes, body bacteria fermenting oh so unpleasant! The rat nose didn’t think so, as he climbed up the desk leg. There was the elder in his battle jacket a pungent yellow wedge of cheese. Saturn decided it was then to come clean to himself that he was clearly tripping balls. Who would make a tiny coat for a wedge of holey cheese?

There was a bit of a meaty aroma tickling his nose now as he carefully derobed the cheese. Sticking his little ratty paws all over it, fisting the holes and making squeaking laughs about ‘fisting Maxson’s holes’. He paused  
“Uhh can I have consent cheese?”

The cheese didn’t respond, Saturn shrugged perhaps the cheese was just cheese, the prydwen was just that. He licked the cheese experimentally and found it to be bland and tasteless, reminded him of ‘beer cheese’ and opted to skip eating it. In favor of fucking it, he was still hot and now he was bothered.

There were enough holes and it was soft enough, with a good moisture and oily sheen it would be a nice thing to fuck. He crawled around to the back part of the wedge and patted his crotch down. Fucking would be easier if he could find his dick, he had such huge balls as a rat. Surely he had a dick somewhere in all this fur.

After a few strokes his tiny rat meat was peaking out. Feeling cheated by the ball to dick ratio, Saturn pressed his dick into one of the spongy cheese holes. Gripping it with his hands he pistoned in and out of the hole. The cheese shuddered, and Saturn paused.  
“More!”  
The cheese wiggled and pressed back onto Saturn, who complied, he could no say no to the big cheese after all. Smashing back into the hole and sticking a ratty fist into another hole. Rutting against the cheese was nice now that it was participating in the activity.

The aroma of the cheese seemed to grow stronger as Saturn fucked the hole. He picked another lower hole and began to fuck it as the other one had gotten to wide. The moist spongy cheese walls pressed against his dick, the friction was good and the natural oils helped him enter the hole to the hilt. The cheese quivered around his dick it felt really good.

The scent was making his rat brain go nuts and he ended up biting down on the corner of the cheese. The cheese sighed in pleasure and bared around the dick inside it. With one might thrust the cheese flopped over onto its side and Saturn climbed over to a new hole. 

“Take this you stinky cheese!”  
Saturn stuck his tail into one of the holes pushing it all the way in forcing the hole to give and crumble around his tail.  
“Oh yeah give me more!”  
Saturn stuck a fist into the nearby hole and then a foot, the cheese wiggled under him. Flipping him over so the cheese was on top.

“I’ll fuck you.”  
The cheese whispered and then pressed its glossy yellow side against Saturn’s dick, rubbing it.  
“Ah, cheese can’t fuck me.”

Saturn tried to fight back but the cheese was to clever and from one of the bigger holes a large cheesy dick appeared. Leaking some sort of light yellow fluid. It was covered in little knobs along its length, and it was also uncomfortably large looking. 

It smeared the creamy fluid all over his rat balls.  
“Such big balls, what a good rat. Did you smell me?”  
Saturn wanted to refute it was hard not to since the cheese smelt like gym socks but his mouth was crammed full with a cheese hand? No it was another dick he could feel something leaking down the back of his throat. He quivered trying to pull his hands from the holes that had now closed up.

The cheese sighed and another gust of the smell washed over Saturn and he relaxed.  
“I have your consent.”  
The cheese muttered and pressed the knobby dick against Saturn’s hole. He twitched and tried to push away but the cheese held him still and pushed in, just to the tip.

“You’re going to beg for my cheesy dick, and I’m going to fill you up with my curds.”  
Saturn was actually turned on by that threat and felt shameful about it. The cheese took the lack of struggling as consent and pushed in. It burned for a bit but then the creme from the dick tentacle soothed the burn and also while large it was very spongy and compressed down easily.

“God look at that, you take my dick so well, how about another one?”  
A second tentacle twined around the first one and pressed into Saturn’s sphincter. They stilled as he quivered under the pressure and then as he got more relaxed that started to piston into him at different times. There was a squeaking noise and it was him.

“Sing for your cheese.”  
The tentacle in his mouth bulged and something thick and round slid down his throat. Swallowing it Saturn tried to pull away from the oral dick.  
“Shhh little mouse it's just a thick curd, I’ve got more for you. ALL for YOU.”

Saturn really couldn’t reply as another thick curd was pumped into his mouth. The dicks in his ass expanded as they too stared to pump curd into him. Oh god he was going to become a rat curd and he was liking it. His little ratty dick was straining hard against the cheese’s shiny exterior.

“Come on my curd.”  
The cheese commanded it as a very large load of curd was pressed into his ass, as the dicks pulsed within him. The frothy cheese that was oozing from his sphincter and dripping all over his balls, he was a mess and he came on the command. The dicks pressed on wars and he could see them twining around and moving in his belly as it expanded with the cheese curd.

The cheese continued fucking Saturn a bit longer and his dick got hard again. The dick in his mouth withdrew, and Saturn coughed up a bit of the cheese liquid. The holds were released and he lumped to his side belly sloshing. The cheese was looming over him, his ass twitched uncontrollably with the dicks still inside.

“Now you either pop like the ballon you are or you will birth my curds while I watch.”  
The dicks withdrew, and the loomed on the peripheral of Saturn’s vision. In fact there seemed to be more than three cheese tentacles. Saturn managed to count ten shuddering at the thought of more dicks in his tender hole, he wasn’t going to like it sounded exciting, except for the popping part.

“Birth?”  
He managed as he pushed himself up.  
“Good sit up and I want you to look at them leaking out of you loose ass. Remember that I did that.”  
Saturn nodded sitting up, flinching when the tentacles wrapped around him pulling his back to the cheese. He pressed down as if to poop and there was a gush of the creamy white fluid, he watched it pour out getting all over his tail and fur. His body it seemed was eager to get rid of it as it just all came out.

He came again when one of the harder curd bounced against his prostate, the cheese also came all over him. Dicks were poised around him for that purpose he surmised, most of it was squirted on his face. The big cheese let go of him and she slid down into the warm mess of cheesy liquid.  
-  
“Saturn….”  
He felt the cheese nudge him, and wanted it to go away.  
“SatURN.”  
Followed by face poking, he opened his eyes to see Charley looking over him worried.  
“Oh good, are you better now? Not sick anymore?”

Saturn looked at Charley his pants were wet but so was the rest of his body. Charley was holding a empty wet glass. Oh OH! It had been a drug fever induced dream he could remember being hit by a toxin attack and passing out right after they looted that bunker. He felt a blush rise as he recalled the vivid dream. Yeah he was probably going to share it with Charley, later though. Right now he was thirsty for something not cheese, actually he wasn’t sure if he’d ever touch cheese again.


	2. Moare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturn divulges the dream to charley whom gets upset that he couldn’t defend Saturn’s honor and devises a way to get back at the evil cheese.

After Telling Charley in great detail, what had happened in the dream. Complete with awkward silences and Charley’s questions about some of the details. The flush on his face having to do with the embarrassment over the whole ordeal. The hand on his arm helped ground him though and he pushed on answering the questions as best he could.

Charley was pretty quiet after he finished, Saturn was slightly worried. Then it turned out that Charley was upset he wasn’t there to defend Saturn’s honor against the evil cheese. Along with why hadn’t Saturn changed his form if it was a dream. Lots if good surprisingly logical questions coming from Charley. 

Charley was also sitting next to Saturn in the bed, rubbing his head. He spotted a few snack cake crumbs on the brotherhood of steel slight suit. Ah so that is what he’d been doing while Saturn was having his fever dream.  
“We go in and beat the cheese up, we pretend to be rats but then we became something bigger!”  
“Like a beaver?”

Charley looked at Saturn thoughtfully.  
“Yes, but what are beavers?”  
Ah probably another animal that hadn’t survived the nuclear fall out.  
“It's a big water rat with a big flat tail.”  
Charley frowned trying to picture a very large rat with a flat tail.  
“Yeah beavers, and we can flatten the cheese with our tails, squish it.”

Saturn laughed at the idea of smashing the cheese with the beaver tail, it would probably work pretty well. Though he wasn’t sure how they were going to both go back to the cheese. He told Charley as much, who thought that worry was inconsequential.  
“We both get dosed with that toxin, sleep in the same bed and we should be in the same dream. Not hard Saturn.”

Charley was so sure and Saturn decided not to push that, though he was pretty sure that wasn’t how it worked at all. Charley pulled out some food and they ate in companionable silence. Charley picked off a few of the crumbs on his flight suit and ate them while humming.  
“I’ll get the toxin, you stay here and stay awake.”

 

That was easy, Saturn set about cleaning up the room there were bits of crumbs in the bed that needed to get out. Washing up a bit helped him feel more optimistic about this, though he ended up sitting and staring out the window, after he finished cleaning.

Charley arrived just as Saturn was considering taking another nap, last night hadn’t been restful sleep. He held up the toxin on some sticks, smiling. There was a shuffling as they divested their clothes and got into the bed with the toxin sticks.

“We suck on the sticks and then kiss, then we should be in the same dream.”  
Saturn eyed the sticks dubiously, there was probably less on the stick than he received via stinger the other day.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
“Oh yeah the locals use this stuff to get high, this should be the right amount.”

Saturn reached for a stick and inspected it, still very hesitant to the idea of putting an unknown substance in his mouth. Charley was already sucking on it though, licking around the stick and wiggling his eyebrows at Saturn.   
“Fine.”

 

He licked the stick and then carefully sucked the toxin off it tasted like grass. Not the best flavor and it made his tongue tingly, tossing the stick aside he leaned towards Charley in the bed. They shared a kiss, it wasn’t the best, it tasted of grass, and Charley was drooling he probably got the toxin on his lips and they were most likely numb.

Settling down in the bed and letting Charley spoon him was the best part of this imbibing drugs ordeal. He sighed, closing his eyes.  
-  
He was a rat again, on the prydwen. There was a fuzzy body next to him, he pushed at it and it grumbled at him. Maybe Charley was right and they were dreaming together, which would be nice. The other was in a potato form and eventually lifted it's head to sniff Saturn.  
“Saturn? It worked! No we can have our cheesy revenge!”

The smell of the cheese was once again in the cafeteria, but Charley decided to have a snack on some of the food left out. Leaving nibbles in most of the breads and meats.  
“They all taste like snack cakes!”  
When Saturn tried them they did not, he supposed it was because his imagination was lackluster and it showed in this dream world. They climbed back into the air vent and made for the stink of the cheese.

“We transform into the beavers after the cheese is lulled into thinking it has a victory.”  
Saturn nodded as he groomed his face anxious, Charley came over to help him clean. He returned the favor and groomed Charley, they exchanged some ratty kisses and then they crawled into the Maxson’s rooms.

The cheese was on the desk, just like before with the tiny battle jacket resting on it. Charly scurried over to it and pulled the jacket off no longer making the cheese the elder of the brotherhood of steel. He then kicked it, tipping it over on it's side.  
“Bad evil cheese!”

The cheese wiggled and then many of the dick tentacles emerged from the holes and it righted itself on the desk.  
“Ah my sentinel brought me an offering!”  
The cheesey dick tentacles wrapped around one of Charley’s legs and tugged him in closer. Saturn might have panicked and started to enlarge turning to a beaver on the desk. 

“Oh wow beavers are odd.”  
Charley commented forgetting about the cheese all together, though he squeaked when it pulled him closer to the quivery oily holes of it's cheesy body. Saturn grabbed for Charley’s form, pulling it out of the Cheese’s grip.

Charley started his transformation and Saturn ham fisted the cheese in one spot between the two beavers.  
“Your just bigger rats I can still make you submit!”  
“Bigger rats with woodies!”  
Charley proclaimed loudly, while showing of his cock hard and red. He nodded at Saturn, who released the Cheese from the grip that was pinning it to the table.

Charley pressed his dick into one of the holes in the Cheese watching the evil cheese contort around such a bigger dick. Saturn pressed his in on the other side, fully sheathing it inside the cheese, he could feel Charley’s dick pressing in. The cheese flailed as the two dicks penetrated it.  
“I like how it wiggles, feels nice.”

Saturn nodded not trusting his words, it did feel good. Though it felt even better to have the cheese at his mercy as he slowly fucked it, it was making noises but Saturn was unconcern if they were moans of pleasure or pain. After all the wedge hadn’t been very nice to Saturn the first time he was very much a tit for a tat sort of person.

It didn’t take long the texture and the pressure form Charley’s dick helped Saturn come, filling the cheese with his load. Charley took a bit longer with frantic fucking, so Saturn groomed himself as he waited. Chalry came in a big huff and took a few steps back admiring the messy cheese.

The holes were oozing their combined cum it was a nice picture. The entry holes were widened and cracked, the cheese vibrated.  
“You filled me with non dairy cream!? SUCH INSOLENCE.”

The cheese dicks were up in the air waving about, they made for Saturn and he took a step back. Charley however about faced and brought his big flat tail down upon the cheese. Splatting it and all the fluids were forcefully expelled in a loud disgusting wet noise. The cheese was still screaming and throwing insults.

Saturn joined in the spanking with his own tail. He did feel a few tenacles prob at his ass but they seemed to be feeble and failed to penetrate him and when he increased the power of the his tail, they stopped. For a while the room was filled with wet sounding slapps as Charley and Saturn beat the cheese into a mess on the table.

There was an overwhelming scent of vanilla overpowering the musty sock smell of the cheese. Saturn stopped his beatings and looked at the cheese goop they’d made, it had stopped screaming a while ago. Charley looked satisfied.

“Creamed Cheese!”  
The beavers moved from the desk to the couch as the cleaned each other’s tails of the cheese on the upholstery. Then Saturn snuggled into his beaver boyfriend.  
“Thank you Charley for helping me over this.”  
“No problem.”  
Charley beamed at him while he cleaned an ear it had been a good dream.


End file.
